Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional folding table 1 includes a support stand 11, a table top 12, and a fold mechanism 13. The support stand 11 includes a base 111 and a support post 112 extending upward from the base 111. The table top 12 is disposed adjacent to a top portion of the support post 112. The fold mechanism 13 includes a rod member 131, a positioning plate 132 that is semi-circular in shape, and a lock member 133. The rod member 131 is mounted to a bottom side of the table top 12 and has one end pivoted to the top portion of the support post 112. The positioning plate 132 is connected to the rod member 131, is disposed adjacent to the support post 112, and has a plurality of angularly spaced-apart positioning holes 134. The lock member 133 has a rod-shaped body 135, an external threaded portion 136 formed on the rod-shaped body 135, and a triangular head 137 connected to one end of the rod-shaped body 135. The table top 12 can be positioned relative to the support post 112 by rotating the triangular head 137 to drive the rod-shaped body 135 of the lock member 133 to extend through the support post 112 with the external threaded portion 136 threadedly engaging an internal threaded portion of the support post 112, and then extend through one of the positioning holes 134 of the positioning plate 132.
Even though the table top 12 can be positioned relative to the support post 112 to a folded position or an unfolded position by having the lock member 133 extending threadedly through the support post 112 and through a selected one of the positioning holes 134, operation of threaded engagement or disengagement between the internal threaded portion of the support post 112 and the external threaded portion 136 of the lock member 133 is not only time-consuming but also inconvenient for an operator. Thus there is room for improving the conventional folding table 1.